


The Merman and The Pirate

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Hugo the merman, Hugo's hurt, M/M, Mermaids, Pirate Torgue, Some descriptions of wound, anal?, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Torgue has just finished destroying a whaling ship, when his crew inform him of a wounded merman imprisoned on the wretched ship.





	The Merman and The Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HyperionHugo's birthday! Based off of a post I made that they drew a picture of!

The breeze in the ocean was none like any other and Torgue could never get enough of it. He loved how it blew threw his hair as he stood on the bowsprit, breathing in the new day’s air. He knew today would be the day, he could feel it in his bones. They would catch up to those whalers and they would destroy them. They had lost them in a fog, but Torgue hadn’t gotten as famous as he was without knowing how to track a ship.

By mid day, the whole crew could see their target. Torgue ordered for everyone to get ready. They were to leave no one alive. The whaling ship tried to fire at them, tried to fend them off, but Torgue’s ship had advanced without hesitation, boarding them and destroying every last one of them.

He shot his harpoon that rested on his arm at the captain, spearing him in the heart. It was a weapon he’d made with a poetic justice. He stood at the helm while he received reports. There were only two casualties from their side. Each was a heavy loss and they carried the men back to the ship to prepare for a proper burial.

“Also,” his second in command said. “We… We’ve found something- someone, ye gotta see. He won’t let any of us close to ‘im.”

Brows quirked, Torgue followed them down to the prison cells. In one, through the open door was a man, curled in the back, eyes wide and angry. He held a knife and slashed wildly at them. As Torgue stepped closer, he could see the long, bloody tail that was the bottom half of the man.

“A MERMAN!” He removed his jacket, leaving him topless and handed it to one of his men. “QUICK! SOAK THIS WITH OCEAN WATER AND BRING IT BACK AS FAST AS YE CAN RUN! AND EVERYONE ELSE CAN LEAVE! WE DON’T NEED HIM MORE SCARED THAN HE ALREADY IS!”

The creature was parched, his color pale and sickly. Not to mention how hurt and malnourished he was. He looked fairly strong, but Torgue could see he would not survive in the water without his wounds treated. When his jacket came back, soaked and dripping with water, Torgue slowly went into the prison cell. He crouched low, showing off the jacket and reaching out to hand it to him.

The merman only jabbed at him with the knife. Torgue tossed the jacket on his tail and waited. The merman stilled, staring at the jacket as though it might attack him.

Quickly, while distracted, Torgue snatched the knife from the creature and tossed it out of the prison cell. “THERE, NOW I CAN REALLY HELP YE!” He grinned wide and advanced on the merman. There was a struggled, but Torgue was healthy and strong. He managed to get the jacket around the creature’s torso, effectively pinning him in it while letting the water soak into his skin. Torgue lifted the creature up in his arms, holding him tightly. “We’re going to get ye all patched up, then take ye home!”

“Let me go!” The merman demanded loudly. “You can’t do this to me!”

“AH! HAHAHAHA! SO YE CAN SPEAK HUMAN TONGUE!” Torgue grinned wide. “PERFECT!”

The merman wiggled and tried to break free. “UNHAND ME AT ONCE! I WILL NOT BE MANHANDLED ONCE MORE!”

Torgue laughed again. “GOOD! YE’VE STILL GOT FIGHT LEFT IN YE! That will help ye heal!”

“I can heal on my own!” He tried to free his arms, but Torgue held him too tightly.

“I know for a FACT merpeople cannot! BUT I LOVE THE SPIRIT YE’VE GOT!” Torgue carried him expertly up the stairs and across the planks to his ship no matter how much he struggled. He ordered a bath to be made from salt water. Torgue took the merman into his quarters where a basin was being filled.

The creature still continued to wiggle in his arms, almost getting loose once. He grinned, proud that he’d gotten that far and tried further. Torgue was glad for it, he’d seen many a merperson die from lack of will. He set the merman in the water, getting splashed as he slapped his tail down furiously.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes to help ye with yer wounds. My name is CAPTAIN TORGUE!” And he posed for the merman. “I AM A FRIEND TO ALL WATER DWELLING CREATURES! YE ARE SAFE ON THIS SHIP!” He bowed and left.

* * *

Hugo sat in the water, furious and terrified. He was furious that he’d been caught in the first place and now he was at the mercy of this human. He was hurt, he knew that, and knew that it would need proper care and time, but he wanted to be done with land-walkers. He could find a quiet uninhabited island and care for it himself there.

He touched the spot on his tail where the horrible captain had stabbed him with a harpoon to the deck of the ship to bask in his prize. It still gushed blood. He was starving and until now, he’d been dying of dehydration.

He’d heard about this captain, though. The new one. _Torgue_. All the whales adored him, singing songs about him in tribute to his kindness to them. Every merperson knew of the legend. They would consider it an honor to meet him. The songs never mentioned how incredibly large the man was, though.

It mattered not to Hugo, who just wanted free. He tried to lift himself out of the tub, but his arms shook and he fell back in, splashing water everywhere. He swore. He was strong and could fight a shark, but he couldn’t even get out of this confined space.

He huffed and stared out the windows Torgue had placed him by. At least he was in water now. He rested his head on the edge of the large basin. And at least the captain was easy on the eyes. He let the water seep into him for the moment, allowing himself this small second of weakness to drink up the water and rest.

When the captain returned, he had his arms full of bandages and cleaning supplies. “AH!” he smiled wide. “YE ARE ALREADY LOOKING MUCH BETTER!”

He watched Torgue, skeptically, as he set everything down and pulled up a seat next to the basin. He grabbed Hugo’s hand and rubbed it in his, inspecting it. Hugo tried to pull away, but the captain held firm.

“AYE! NOT SO PALE ANYMORE!” He laughed heartily. “THAT’S GOOD!”

Hugo pulled his hand away and this time Torgue let him. “I’ve heard about your booming voice,” he said turning his glare to the window, his voice lowering. “None of the songs do it justice.”

“SONGS?” Torgue asked, eyes wide. “Who’s singing songs about me?”

“Everyone, whales were the first,” he side-eyed Torgue. “Then, it spread throughout the ocean.”

“Well, son of Poseidon! What are they about?” He picked up a smaller stool. “Here, ye need to sit on this so I can bandage ye up.”

Hugo looked at it, his chest filling with anger and a wounded pride. “No.” There was no strength in him.

“OH RIGHT!” Torgue stood. “I’ll help ye!”

Before Hugo could say anything, Torgue’s large, muscular arm wrapped around his torso and pulled him up, bare chest pressing against him as Torgue slid the stool under Hugo and set him on it.

“There! It’s not ideal right now, since ye are still dehydrated, but we gotta patch ye up!” He grabbed Hugo’s tail and lifted it out of the basin and set it on the edge. The large gash was plain as day. “I should have killed him more slowly!” Torgue growled. He threw a towel into the tub, swirled it around and then set it on Hugo’s torso. “There! To keep ye wet!” It helped a great deal, though Hugo refused to admit it. Torgue looked over the hole in his tail, shaking his head. “This is going to take months to heal.”

Hugo glared out the window, hiding every wince caused by ointment and bandages. His whole tail needed to stay out of the water, which only made Hugo even more glum. He ignored Torgue when he brought freshly caught fish for him to eat, or when he checked the bandages and redressed them. He was starving though, and ate all that Torgue offered.

And yet, the captain kept talking to him, like nothing was wrong. Like Hugo was _normal_ and not ignoring him. It was strange. All he’d ever had from humans were gasps and wonderment, or poachers, never an actual conversation.

“We’re heading back to where ye pointed on the map, but I’m afraid we’re going to be waylaid!” Torgue said one evening, a month later. Hugo had found himself slowly warming up to Torgue, cautiously joining him in conversations. The captain wanted to hear everything Hugo told him, another strange first for him, above or below the water. It had had the effect of softening Hugo up quite a bit to the man. “We’ve found one of the most prominent whaling ships and we’ve never had such an advantage as we do now. WE’RE TAKING IT!”

Hugo frowned, his heart suddenly pounding. “But what if they beat you?”

At that, the captain laughed heartily. “I’VE NEVER BEEN BEAT AND I NEVER WILL! NOT WHEN MY JOB STILL AIN’T DONE!” He smiled wide. “DON’T YE WORRY ONE BIT! THIS SHIP CAN HANDLE A LOT!” He winked and left the cabin.

It was in the middle of the night when Hugo heard the men getting ready. He looked out the window and saw the shadow of the other ship out in the distance. Torgue had walked him through what would be happening, but the tightness in Hugo’s chest still hadn’t lifted. What if they lost? He was here, open for the taking and he did not want to be captured again. That would mean the captain had been slain and that thought had his knuckles white, clutching the side of the tub.

He watched the ships row quietly, saw the men board and then the light of gunfire flashed several times. He had no idea who was shooting. His stomach twisted in knots as he watched helplessly. It was long and silent on the ship, his heart pounding every moment, even more so when he caught ships making their way back. Hugo, in a heap of panic, looked around him for something to defend himself with. The only thing in his reach was a steak knife, which he grabbed and waited, straining his ears.

“VICTORY!” He heard Torgue call. “TAKE US CLOSE AND OPEN FIRE! NO WHALING SHIP SURVIVES!”

A large grin spread over Hugo’s face. The captain was alive. Hugo was safe and the captain was alive. He tossed the knife to the ground and waited for the loud, large man to burst in. When he didn’t right away, Hugo frowned. Surly he hadn’t been forgotten? Was the captain drinking and celebrating with the men? Was he just to stay tucked away here without any news?

His tail flicked, annoyed. He winced at the rippling pain and flicked his tail again, his arms crossed. Glaring out the window, time passed. The ship caught fire and sank to the bottom of the ocean. And still, he was alone. It was quiet in the room, the darkness shrouding him, the unknown sinking further and further into his gut. He spent large amounts of time alone, but the captain usually spent his breaks in here, offsetting the silence.

When finally, the door opened, Hugo turned to glare at the captain, only for his eyes to widen. Torgue was helped into the room by his two closest ranking officers. One lit a candle and helped the captain into his bed.

He smiled at Hugo. “Sorry it took so long for me-” Torgue winced, his breath catching. “Got a little knicked…”

“A _little_? Captain, ye were stabbed. Yer lucky it didn’t hit anything major.”

“I’VE HAD WORSE! THE POINT IS THEY’RE ALL DEAD!” The captain coughed as he was sat down on his bed.

“Enough, get some rest.” His second in command turned to Hugo. “Make sure he stays in bed. He’s the worst patient.”

Hugo nodded, his eyes stuck on the captain. He’d been hurt protecting whales. The moment they were alone, Torgue left his bed, wincing horribly. He went to his desk next to Hugo, and looked at the map. He marked off where the ship was, scratching the name of it.

The merman glared at him. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

“I’m fine!”

“You’re hurt!”

“I’ve had worse!”

“That doesn’t mean you can just ignore this one!” Hugo snapped, his voice rising. He didn’t know why he was getting so upset, or why he was panicking, but he couldn’t stop himself. “If you ignore this, you could make it worse and is that really how you want to die? By infection because you were too stubborn to take some time off!?”

Torgue blinked. Hugo could see the bandage wrapped around his torso, and the blood stain. “Okay,” Torgue said quietly. He set the pen down and went back to his bed, where he stripped of his clothes and climbed in. He stared up at the ceiling. “I get extremely restless, ye know?”

“That makes two of us!” Hugo snapped.

The captain laughed. “All right! All right! Ye’ve got a point! If ye can sit in that tub patiently trusting me, I can rest for a few days.”

“Good!” He glared at the human, furious with how reckless he was.

Torgue eyed him for a long moment and then smiled and blew the candle out.

* * *

The days with Torgue were surprisingly very enjoyable. They talked about stories, adventures, and wild things they’d seen. Hugo puffed his chest out, loving how Torgue hung on his every word about anything under the sea.

“And what about Atlantis, hmm?” Torgue asked, having scooted Hugo’s basin closer so they could converse more plainly.

Hugo grinned mischievously. “Ah, the place every human is curious about.” He looked at his nails. “I s’pose I _could_ give _you_ an answer, since you did save my life and all.”

Torgue’s eyes were large. “Damn straight!”

A thought crossed Hugo’s mind. “Or, I could wait until you’re better.” He grinned.

The captain glared. “TIS BLACKMAIL!”

Hugo shrugged. “You’ve been so good already, this will ensure that you _stay_ that way.”

Crossing his arms as he sat in bed, Togrue grumbled. “Don’t need no enticing if ye are here!”

Those words froze Hugo, and he stared, cheeks heating under his growing beard. He fumbled his words, which only caused more attention from the captain. Hugo could feel his eyes assessing and understanding what was happening and it killed him.

The captain smirked. “AH! I SEE! YE’VE GOT A CRUSH ON THIS OLD CAPTAIN, HAVE YE?”

Eyes wide, Hugo was mortified. The only thing he could think to do was scoop up some salt water and splash it at him. It only made things worse since Torgue bellowed gleefully.

“WELL! IT HAS BEEN A WHILE, BUT I’M STILL SPRY AND I DO HAVE ALL THIS PENT UP ENERGY!”

“STOP!” Hugo burst, unable to handle it. “Stop! I- it’s…” he sighed and looked out the window.

“Aww! I didn’t mean to embarrass ye! There’s never any need to be embarrassed when ye are attracted to someone! I’ve been attracted to ye for weeks and I’m not ashamed! Ye are handsome as all hell and ye are worried about my health!” He smirked at Hugo, his broad, bare chest puffing out dramatically. “BESIDES, EVERYONE I SAVE ALWAYS FALLS FOR ME, THEY JUST CAN’T HELP IT.”

Hugo found himself laughing despite himself and splashed the man again.

* * *

It did present a problem, however, with Torgue being there day in and day out, Hugo did not get any alone time. It had been easy to rub one off while Torgue manned the ship throughout the month that they’d traveled together. Now though, with Torgue confined to the same room and now the tub a foot away, it was impossible for Hugo to quell any urges.

It was the middle of the night and Hugo could not sleep. He could feel the tightness of his sheath and any movement rubbed against his dicks. He huffed silently, glaring out the window and then at his tail. At least he was healing very nicely, faster than any human. He took a rag and patted salt water over it, carefully and slowly making his way up to his torso.

He glanced sideways at the sleeping captain. Maybe if he was quiet enough…

Rubbing the soaked cloth over his sheath, he hissed quietly, his head falling back. His heart pounded at the horror of Torgue finding him out, and it only made him that much more sensitive. His eyes fell onto the captain, the covers kicked from his body, the moon shining on all the worked muscle. He bit his lip, unable to help inching his fingers to his slit where it leaked.

Through the darkness, he saw Torgue’s eyes blink open. Hugo froze. Torgue grinned. “If ye need release, ye just need to say so.” The captain sat up. “Would ye like privacy or company?”

Hugo’s eyes were wide. He could not believe how fast he’d been caught, and not only that, but Torgue was offering to give him company.  He swallowed and looked at his tail. “I… can’t do much until my tail’s healed.”

“We both be imaginative,” the captain shrugged. “If ye want me to join ye, of course.”

Hugo could only nod. He was prickling with arousal and there had been many times he’d thought of the captain during an urge. He could not let this opportunity pass.

Nodding, the captain moved from the bed and knelt next to the tub. He reached his hand over to where Hugo’s had been. His fingers expertly slid into Hugo’s sheath, finding each tip of his cocks. He rubbed them, fingers immediately slick.

Hugo hissed, hands gripping the sides of the basin. “Have… Have you done this before?”

The captain smirked. “Just ye relax and let ol’ Torgue make ye feel better!” He coaxed the cocks out, his large hands easily wrapping around both at once. Hugo let out a guttural moan, his head falling back. His tail twitched as Torgue stroked him. The pleasure rippled through him, his quivering body sloshling water.

Suddenly, he felt the captain press his lips to him. Hugo melted, moaning into that kiss and clinging to the man’s neck tightly, kissing him urgently. He huffed, arching into Torgue’s hand.

“There ye go,” Torgue cooed. He kissed over Hugo’s neck and over his hairy chest. When he kissed Hugo again, his lips were salty and Hugo licked them, loving the taste. When Torgue moved back down, Hugo’s eyes widened and he gasped, watching the captain’s mouth suck both cocks in. His head bobbed, hair falling in the water.

The feel of the captain’s mouth pressing his cocks together overloaded Hugo and he came before he knew it, grasping at the man as the only signal he could. Torgue pressed a hard kiss to his lips as he stroked him to orgasm. He breathed against Torgue, his body prickling with the man’s touch.

“That was damn good!” Hugo huffed.

Torgue kissed him. “I’m glad.”

* * *

The next day it was as though Hugo woke from a dream. He was rested, and more satisfied than ever. He could still feel Torgue’s lips on his and it made him grin proudly. He glanced at the large man, sprawled over his bed, fast asleep where he could see the brash erection of the captain.

The merman’s eyes widened, an idea forming in his mind. He checked his tail. It was almost healed enough, and he now had his strength back. He pushed himself up as quietly as he could from the water. The sound did stir the captain, and his tired eyes peered at Hugo.

“What are ye doing?” he asked, voice thick from sleep.

“I was going to repay the favor…”

“T’was no favor,” Torgue grunted.

Hugo frowned, confused, still propping himself up in the basin. “I don’t understand.”

“I did it because I wanted ye. Do ye want me?”

He nodded. He had wanted the captain for a while now. “I do.”

A proud, wide grin shone at Hugo and the captain nodded. “Aye! Then come here!” In one movement, Torgue pulled Hugo from the tub to lay next to him and kiss him. “There! That’s a proper good morning!”

It caught Hugo by surprise, how gentle and warm the captain was. He held him close, hands smoothing over his skin and lulling him. He smiled and kissed him. “You were great last night.”

“Glad ye think so!”

Hugo’s hand wandered over the captain’s body, down, under the covers to his cock, still stiff from the morning. He tail lay next to Torgue’s legs, soaking the bed. The captain hummed happily at the touch.

“Don’t you think your men will be suspicious?” Hugo asked playfully.

“OF COURSE NOT! THEY’LL KNOW PLAIN AS DAY! THEY WILL NOT MIND!”

Torgue was warm in his hand, and his cock was solid where Hugo’s were soft and pliable. He scooted down to it, smirking as he took it in his mouth.

“Oh, that is good!” Torgue cooed. “Mmm, a little gentler, please, yes, ye be more than perfect!”

Hugo’s chest swelled with pride at Torgue’s words. His long tongue wrapped around the cock, its salt a new taste, but one he loved. He suckled slowly, savoring the taste and the moment. Torgue reached for him, taking his hand and holding it, his thumb smoothing over the skin. Hugo’s mind snapped to it, to such tenderness during something so intimate.

“Ye are so precious to me, Hugo.” The words sank into him like a ship in the ocean. He felt the soft touch of the captain through his body, churning inside him. “Ye mean more to me than any treasure to a pirate. Every ship I attack, I think of ye trapped and hurt and I want them all to burn.” He tugged Hugo up, pulling him into a hard kiss. It impressed upon Hugo how emotional the confession was, and how hard it must have been for Torgue to say.

Cheeks a furious red, Hugo did not know what to say. He had never been spoken to like that before. Torgue kissed his hand, eyes deep in thought. Hugo watched, transfixed. “I…”

“I just thought ye deserved to know my true feelings. Ye do not in anyway need to feel the same! Ye just deserved the truth!”

Hugo nodded and kissed Torgue slowly. He could not speak with the lump caught in his throat, but he could kiss and he could wiggle back down to place his mouth on the captain’s cock until he came beautifully. Hugo lapped it up, not wasting any drop, ignoring the knowing smirk from Torgue.

* * *

It was another few weeks before Hugo’s tail was healed enough. Torgue’s injury had long since gotten better, leaving Hugo with time alone to think. To think about what he would do once he was free. About where he would go. About leaving Torgue. His chest tightened at the thought of leaving the captain and he swore as he sat in the tub, staring out the windows. He already knew the answer and knew what he wanted, but he wasn’t sure how to say it.

The cabin door opened as the sun began to sink low. Hugo smiled when Torgue’s large arms wrapped around him, lips sizzling his skin moments later. “I brought dinner.”

Hugo leaned his head back to kiss him. “I’m glad you’re here. I have a surprise for you. Help me stand.”

Torgue took Hugo’s hands and hoisted him up. Hugo wobbled, but concentrated. Slowly, they watched as his scales began to fade, replaced with skin and hair. He smiled wide and looked for Torgue’s reaction.

“WHAT IN THE SEVEN SEAS!?”

“It’s something we can do only every so often. I haven’t been able to do it until today because I wasn’t healed enough.” He stood now on two legs. They were scared and scabbed, but he was human enough now.

“FOR HOW LONG!?”

“Until sunrise.”

Laughing heartily, the captain wrapped Hugo in a hug and pulled him out of the tub. Hugo wobbled, needing to hold onto Torgue, which suited both men just fine. They shared an excited kiss before Torgue gave him some light clothes to put on.

They sat down at the table, both men smiling at each other as they ate. “Well, what would ye like to do now that ye can walk?”

“I’d like to go on deck. I’ve only been able to look out the windows.”

“Aye!”

Torgue helped Hugo walk out of the cabin, where he met everyone for the first time. They all nodded to him cheerfully as they worked. The sun was mid sunset now and Hugo went to the side, the wind blowing through his hair as Torgue kept him steady.

“MY FAVORITE PART,” Torgue said, leading him to the front of the ship. “IS HERE, WHERE THE WIND CAN REALLY SAIL INTO YER BONES.” He held Hugo firmly as he led him onto the bowsprit. Hugo gasped at the strength of the wind, falling against Torgue.

The captain laughed loudly, wrapping his arms around him. Hugo could see the vast ocean, the sun painting it orange and pink. He could feel the fresh salt water on his face, calling to him. He smiled. Yes, he would return to it, but he would be different.

The sun sank lower and Torgue took him back to the cabin, locking the door and pulling Hugo into a kiss. Hugo stripped himself of his clothes, feverishly kissing Torgue. The captain brought him to the bed and lay him down, stripping himself of clothes. He kissed Hugo all over. Hugo sighed happily, his two cocks growing thick with each warm kiss. Torgue’s hand played with them. “I just love yer body, this and as a merman! Yer perfect!”

“You’re better than anything I’ve ever known.” Hugo moaned, his head falling back. Torgue caught that exposed skin, kissing over his neck. Unable to resist any longer, Hugo kissed him, arms and legs wrapping around his large body. “I am yours, Torgue, forever.” He whispered this against his lips, heart beating wildly in anticipation.

The man smiled proudly. “I WILL HONOR THAT AND MAKE YE PROUD IF YE WILL HAVE ME AND LET ME!”

Hugo kissed him furiously. “As long as there’s an ocean!” It had been the answer he’d hoped for.

He felt Torgue’s cock pressing against him and he gladly opened his hole. He may look look human, but his anatomy was not and never would be. Torgue slid in, making Hugo hiss and preen as his length and mass filled him. Torgue held him close, hips rocking slowly. He kissed over Hugo, savoring every inch of skin he could kiss.

“I must be blessed by the gods!” Torgue said against Hugo, watching the merman writhe slowly under him. “Ye are strong and handsome and good! I am the luckiest man alive!”

Hugo’s heart swelled with each word. He could feel it light as air, as though rising to the surface of the water. He kissed Torgue, pouring all the love inside him into the captain, moans breaking each kiss. Their bodies pressed so tightly together, it was easy to give his heart away. It left his body, the glow around them warm and red. It slid into Torgue’s chest, resting on his right side, in the unoccupied spot under his ribs. They gasped at the same time, one relinquishing and the other receiving. Their bodies crashed together, exploding in ecstasy. Torgue gasped loudly, his face digging into Hugo’s chest, his own body sensitive and over stimulated. He bucked wildly into Hugo, rubbing the two cocks together, the friction wonderfully unbearable. He clasped onto Hugo, hands pulling him close and digging into his flesh as he came hard and without warning. Hugo’s body jerked, spasming, both cocks shooting an orgasm that rocked the merman just as hard.

They breathed heavily, Torgue collapsed on top of Hugo. Hugo ran his fingers through the captain’s hair, smiling up at the ceiling. He could feel his heart, beating away inside of Torgue, calmly and happily. He kissed Torgue’s head, feeling Torgue’s heart beating wildly.

“What!?” Torgue gasped, after a long silence.

“I gave myself to you,” Hugo said plainly. “You now hold my heart.”

The captain looked at Hugo, eyes wide and searching. He rested his ear against Hugo’s chest, listening for a heartbeat. When there was none, Torgue sat on his elbow, eyes wide, brows furrowed in confusion.

Hugo laughed softly and placed his hand over the right side of Torgue’s chest. “You hold my heart.”

Torgue’s huge hand pressed over Hugo’s to feel his chest. When he felt a heartbeat, his fingers wrapped around Hugo’s hand. “Yer heart… Is inside me?”

“Now you’re catching on,” Hugo chuckled. “I am yours forever.”

“Hugo… I don’t know what to say! THIS IS THE MOST PRECIOUS THING ANYONE HAS EVER ENTRUSTED ME WITH!” He kissed Hugo’s hand and then Hugo’s lips, hard and passionate. “I WILL NEVER LET YE DOWN!”

“I know.”

Torgue pulled Hugo into his arms as they lay on the bed. “So, what does this mean? Can ye feel it still?”

“Yes, and yours. I will always know where you are and if you ever need me.” Hugo let his hands wander over Torgue’s body, memorizing it. “We are forever linked, my heart beats for you and yours for mine. Where one fails, the other will continue. When you die, I will die.”

“Why would you bind yerself like that to me? Ye needn’t have proved yer love like that.”

Hugo rested his head on Torgue’s chest. “It was not to prove anything, but a tradition. It is how we mate for life. I will want no other and need no other.” He looked up at Torgue and for the first time, he felt unsure and it twisted his gut. “If… If you need release from another when I cannot be here, it is-”

“UNNECESSARY! I WILL NOT NEED ANYONE ELSE!” He kissed Hugo. “YE ARE ALL I NEED. NEVER THINK ON IT AGAIN. MY HEART, MY SOUL, MY BODY WILL ALWAYS BE YERS! I’D GIVE YE MY HEART LIKE YE DID IF I COULD!”

Hugo laughed, straddling the captain, kissing him proudly.

* * *

Hugo awoke in Torgue’s arms. The sunrise was just peaking over the ocean. Hugo smiled, the smell of Torgue and the feel of him all around. He would change back into a merman soon. He felt the ocean calling to him. It was time to go. He kissed Torgue softly, waking him.

“It’s time, my love.”

Nodding, Torgue pulled his trousers on and wrapped Hugo in a blanket before picking him up in his arms. Hugo held onto the captain’s neck, kissing his jaw and neck as they left the cabin. Hardly anyone was on deck and they politely ignore the two.

Torgue rested him on the railing, kissing him. Hugo held him close as his legs began to revert back to a tail and fin. Torgue ran his hand over the scales, his eyes marveling the deep black and gold.

“I will see you again, soon,” Hugo promised.

“I know!” the captain’s voice was thick as he spoke. “Ye still need to show me Atlantis.”

Hugo laughed, kissing him deeply once more. He then jumped from Torgue’s arms and off the ship. The water enveloped him, welcoming him home. It would be different now, his heart no longer belonged to the ocean, but to a human. He could feel Torgue, both hearts beating happy and very madly in love with Hugo.

And it always would.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
